This invention relates to a screening arrangement. More particularly the invention relates to a screen support frame for supporting removable screening panels thereon in a side-by-side abutting relationship. The invention further relates to a method of converting one screening arrangement to another screening arrangement.
A screen support frame is known to the applicant in which screening panels are removably secured to the support frame so that the undersides of the screening panels abut the top surface of the support frame. In the known support frame and screening panels the width of the support frame and the arrangement of screening apertures in the screening panels are such that when the screening panels are secured in position on the support frame, none of the screening apertures are blocked by the support frame. In this known support frame and screening panels the screening area of the screening panels is therefore not impaired by the underlying support frame.
It is sometimes necessary to secure removable screening panels upon a support frame in which the width of the support frame is such that some screening apertures, more specifically some apertures along a margin of a screening panel, are blocked by the underlying support frame. If the screening panels are thus to be used on such a support frame, the screening area of the screening panels would be impaired, and this would be disadvantageous.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the disadvantage of reduced screening area when certain known replaceable screening panels are to be secured onto certain known support frames.